


Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

by DarkRock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 3/Naruto, Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Accion, Alternate Universe, Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tortura, Universo Paralelo, Violencia, ciencia ficción, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRock/pseuds/DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es asesinado a manos de la Gran Alianza Ninja en el desenlace de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, pero unos segundos antes de morir Kami se apiada del rubio concediéndole un deseo que tuvo como consecuencia reencarnar en un bebe de otro universo en una familia Saiyajin poderosa, Aunque su felicidad no duro mucho. Clasificación M, así que están advertidos.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueño de Naruto y Fallout. Tan el anime como el juego le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo hago este FanFiction por diversión y no estoy ganando dinero por ello.

“Personajes Hablando” 

“Personajes Pensando” 

Ataques

“Monstruos Hablando” 

“Monstruos Pensando”

“Persona Enmascarada Mala Hablando”

“Persona Enmascarada Mala Pensando” 

Lugares

Salto De Tiempo

(Expresiones De Personajes)

{Efectos Especiales}

[“Personajes Hablándose Para Si Mismos”]

[Autor Hablando]

[Bueno… Hola al que este leyendo esta historia, esta vez les traigo una historia donde Naruto sufre una negligencia desde niño de parte de su familia, sus “amigos” y la aldea de Konoha, pero atreves de los años Naruto vio que el sistema ninja era un error, entonces deserta a los 13 años de Konoha para poder hacerse más fuerte uniéndose al Akatsuki a los días para que luego 4 años después sería uno de los principales antagonistas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja junto a Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, porque los 3 buscaban un mismo objetivo… la paz aunque Naruto principalmente quería destruir el sistema más que la paz, pero al final los 3 serían derrotados por la Gran Alianza Ninja donde los primero en morir fueron los Uchiha y luego sería Naruto, pero algo paso cuando estaba a punto de morir… Ese sería un pequeño resumen sobre esta historia, ahora empecemos con el capítulo 1 de “Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital.”]

Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital

Capítulo 1: “Nueva Oportunidad.”

En la estatua de Madara Uchiha unos de los ninjas más fuertes que existieron se puede ver a un adolescente de 17 años [Con el pelo rubio en punta donde llevaba puesto el protector de frente de Konoha, pero en ella había una línea horizontal que lo identificaba como un Ninja Renegado, ojos azules fríos con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y su atuendo es una capa del Akatsuki hecha pedazos por las constantes batallas que tuvo a lo largo de la guerra (Que solo duro 2 días, pero fue más que suficiente para dejar casi en la ruina a la Gran Alianza Ninja, mientras debajo de la capa tiene un chaleco Jōnin de élite negro (Con varios cortes de Kunai y espadas) y sus pantalones ANBU negros (También algo rasgados en la parte de las rodillas) y por ultimo lleva como calzado unas sandalias ninjas de color gris.] estaba respirando con dificultad por llevar a su cuerpo al agotamiento extremo [Ya que no había comido ni dormido nada durante el trascurso de la corta, pero brutal guerra] por haber luchado durante 2 días seguidos contra la Gran Alianza Ninja que ahora mismo lo había acorralado en la estatuas de los fundadores de Konoha No Sato, pero dejo esos pensamientos por el momento ya que tuvo que aplicar más presión en una herido mortal que acababa de recibir cerca del corazón, pero que por suerte no lo había matado y también se le hacía extraño que Kurama o los hermanos de este no le hayan curado su herida todavía, haciendo una mueca de fastidio en su rostro cortado y magullado por técnicas de Fūton y Doton, empezó a cargar disimuladamente Chakra en su mano derecha, ya que todavía tenía suficiente Chakra para una técnica más…

Naruto: “[Cerrando sus ojos concentrándose para intentar hablar con su único amigo que tuvo en su corta vida.] Parece que esta será la última vez que nos hablaremos Kurama.” Opino sintiendo el Chakra de las tropas de la Gran Alianza Ninja estaban cada vez más cerca de su posición 

Kurama: “Al parecer si…” Contesto tristemente al único humano que respeto después del Sabio De Los Seis Caminos, también sintiendo el Chakra lleno de maldad que estaban emanando los Ninjas enemigos. 

Naruto: “Jeje Gracias por ser mi primer amigo Kurama.” Dijo con una sonrisa preparándose para pelear por última vez, ya que diviso en la estatua de Hashirama a Tsunade La Babosa. 

Kurama: “Fue un placer Kid.” Respondió dándole el poco de Chakra que le quedaba para que Naruto formara la última técnica que podía hacer, mientras que sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo que Kurama. 

Tsunade: “¡¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!!” [Cuando Tsunade dijo esos 2 apellidos Naruto a duras penas podía controlar su ira] ¡Detente en este mismo instante y ríndete!” Exigió junto a la Gran Alianza Ninja que estaban con los respectivos Kages de cada pueblo oculto, todos preparados para atacar al último integrante de la disuelta Akatsuki. 

Naruto: “Nunca… [Preparándose para saltar sobre Tsunade] jamás más me llamen por esos 2 apellidos, ahora soy solo ¡¡NARUTO!!” Grito saltando de la estatua de Madara empezando a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la Quinta Hokage para conectarle un poderoso derechazo, pero al estar tan cegado por la ira no vio a Kakashi que apareció en un borrón de velocidad a su lado derecho agarrándole su puño con fuerza [Esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio de ojos azules, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar rápidamente] impidiendo que dañara a la Quinta Hokage para luego conectarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a Naruto dejándolo sin aliento, también recibió un fuerte codazo del mismo atacante, pero en la zona del pecho cerca de su herida casi dejándolo con los ojos en blanco y por ultimo apareció Sakura con ambas manos juntas conectándosela en su espalda enviándolo a chocar con fuerza contra la estatua de Madara Uchiha destrozándola por completo cuando hizo contacto con está quedando incrustado en esta.

Minato: “¡¡Kakashi!! [Provocando que este lo mirara con algo miedo a su Sensei] Eso no era necesario, ¡Naruto ya estaba muy mal herido para seguir peleando!” Grito agarrando con fuerza el chaleco Jōnin de Kakashi, mientras que este miraba el suelo con algo de vergüenza, ya que no podía verle la cara a su Sensei después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero se dieron vuelta cuando vieron que Naruto empezó a salir con dificultad de la pared en que estaba incrustado apoyándose de esta con su brazo derecho mirando con mucho odio a todos ellos.

Naruto: “Ustedes… (Apretando con fuerza sus dientes) ¡Malditos!… [Las venas de sus ojos se notaban demasiado por la ira que emanaba.] Son unos…” Pero termino lo que iba a decir porque repentinamente dio un gemido de dolor, agarrándose con fuerza, el lado de su corazón [Ya que ahí es donde había recibido el impacto del Puño Suave de Neji y Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, y además estaban reforzado con Chakra… aparte del golpe que acababa de recibir de su ex Sensei le había dejado peor su “vieja” (Solo tenía un día XD) herida que por poco lo mato y que además dolía un montón hasta el punto de pensar un plan para combatir contra todos ellos, aunque sería casi imposible que sobreviviera después de esta pelea] y caía sobre una rodilla, mientras empezaron a llegar más Ninjas entre ellos ex amigos y el resto de su familia que al ver en el estado que estaba Naruto quedaron en shock por unos segundos. 

¿?: “¡Sochi! / ¡Naruto-Kun! / ¡Naruto Ni-Chan! / ¡Naruto Ni-San! / ¡Naruto!” Gritaron su madre Kushina, Minato, Hinata, Su Hermana Naruko, Su Hermano Menma y todos sus demás “amigos” y conocidos al verlo en ese estado tan herido y debilitado con cortes profundos y moretones alrededor de todo su cuerpo, ellos empezaron a acercarse para ayudarlo pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a Naruto empezar a formar una técnica [Esta técnica nunca la habían visto era como un Rasengan para ellos, pero tenía un color negro y se sentía que es pura energía negativa y luego empezaron a formarse anillos de color blanco alrededor del Rasengan para luego alinearse. El rubio termino de formar su técnica definitiva, lista para ser lanzada.] con lo que le quedaba de Chakra, ya que una parte lo había usado para mantenerse en pie porque su cuerpo ya estaba en sus últimas y no sabía en qué momento iba a colapsar.

Naruto: “¡¡Dai Rasenringu!!” Grito mientras sostenía su técnica favorita en su mano derecha [Nota Del Autor: Miren la foto de portada de la historia es igual a ese] y la preparo para lanzarla hacia la Gran Alianza Ninja que estos tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero Naruto cancelo la técnica al instante porque sintió un vacío enorme donde debería estar su corazón, el bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y tal como dijo el, donde estuvo su corazón había un agujero enorme que le empezó a salir sangre a borbotones y su factor de curación no funcionaba debido al agotamiento de Chakra por haber usado lo que le quedaba en la última técnica. “M-M-Maldición…” Susurro cayendo de espaldas al suelo con sangre escapando de sus labios.

Kushina/Minato: “¡¡NARUTO!!” Gritaron ambos, mientras hicieron una carrera para tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo, pero se detuvieron de golpe porque chocaron contra algún tipo de barrera que no los dejaba avanzar, pero fijaron la vista un poco donde se encuentra el cuerpo agonizando de Naruto y vieron una luz blanca, y de ella apareció una mujer [Con un Kimono blanco y cabello blanco con ojos del mismo color, imagínense a Kaguya… pero sin los cuernos y por supuesto también sin el Rinne-Sharingan en la frente], esta mujer fijo su mirada en el cuerpo agonizante de Naruto que este igualmente hizo lo mismo, pero ella no lo miraba con odio por la nueva Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja que inicio junto a Madara Uchiha y Óbito Uchiha sino que lo miraba con tristeza y compasión, ya que el solo quería la paz para su mundo, y para el mismo principalmente solo quería el amor de su madre Kushina, su familia y amigos algo que nunca tuvo hasta el momento pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas, porque Naruto se está muriendo, pero antes de eso ella le concedería un deseo ya que se lo merecía por la mala vida que tuvo a lo largo de lo poco que vivió. Kami se arrodillo dónde estaba Naruto [Este solo la miraba con suplica porque ya sabía que ella es Kami, el solo esperaba que ella hiciera algo para que el saliera de su horrible sufrimiento.], y la Gran Alianza Ninja observo totalmente incrédulos como la mujer se acercó al Uzumaki renegado, ellos pensaban que dicha mujer iba a matar a Naruto [Que es lo que la mayoría deseaba… menos los conocidos de Naruto.] e iba hacer algo con su cuerpo como por ejemplo experimentar con él… lo equivocados que estaban porque en unos minutos se iban a enterar de que ella es Kami-sama, cuando se arrodillo cerca del rubio Kami le toca la mejilla con ternura y ella le pregunto algo a Naruto, que provoco al rubio le empezaran a caer lágrimas de alegría, pero para los demás Ninjas que observaban todo el acontecimiento empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver llorar al chico que inicio y le declaro la guerra al mundo Ninja, pero otros empezaron a golpear la barrera para poder salvarlo de lo que le estaba ofreciendo la mujer que acababa de aparecer [Porque podría ser una aliada del rubio traidor, que obviamente no es así… no en ese sentido.] y esos que empezaron a golpear la barrera eran sus “amigos” y su antigua familia, [Sus padres y Hinata, que esta última lo seguía amando con todo su corazón a pesar de todo lo que había cometido Naruto… obviamente ella sabía que el Uzumaki tenía una razón de él porque hizo todo esto, pero ella nunca pudo declararse al rubio por las presiones de su padre y el clan.] ya que no podían escuchar nada debido a la barrera.

Punto De Vista De Kami Y Naruto* [Lugar: Dentro De La Barrera, Hora: Desconocida.]

Kami: “Lo siento mucho Naruto por mandarte a una vida de puro sufrimiento, si yo pudiera haber visto tu futuro nada de esto habría pasado… [Sintiéndose horrible al no poder cambiar la vida del rubio, aunque rápidamente su personalidad dio un giro de 360 grados.] pero te puedo conceder un deseo, el que quieras después de todo te lo mereces por lo que has pasado en tu corta vida.” Ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acaricia la mejilla después de todo ella les había dado la vida pero para que las disfrutaran no para que sufriera como el hizo por supuesto él no tenía la culpa, todo fue gracias a sus padres, los aldeanos y sus amigos que siempre lo despreciaron cambiándole completamente su personalidad, hasta convertirlo en lo que es actualmente, pero ese sufrimiento iba acabar con el deseo que Naruto iba a pedir a Kami, que ella estaba muy segura de que deseo iba a pedir Naruto, por supuesto ella también le iba a dejar varios regalos que le iban a ser de mucha utilidad a él rubio en un futuro. Naruto al escuchar que Kami le cumpliría un deseo agrando sus ojos ante la posibilidad de conseguir lo que si siempre quiso… una familia que lo amara de verdad

Naruto: “Por…favor ´´Cof´´ Ka…mi Sama quiero pertenecer a una…familia que me quiera, pero principalmente una…madre ´´Cof´´ [Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre fresca.] que me dé su amor…maternal…” Pidió mientras le empezaban a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y alzaba su mano para agarrar algo en el aire que era una imagen de sí mismo de bebe recién nacido, que es abrazado por una mujer que nunca la había visto, pero por dentro él sabía que sería futura madre [Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía verle la cara a ella.] junto a un niño 2 de años que supuso que es su hermano mayor, pero justo a él no podía verle la cara debido a que estaba usando una extraña mascara [Su hermano mayor lo observaba con curiosidad.] y un hombre que lo miraba desde cerca con una sonrisa orgullosa, también supuso que es su futuro padre [Y paso lo mismo que con su futura madre, no podía verle la cara a su padre es como si Kami-sama se lo impidiera, aunque Naruto lo tomo como si fuera una sorpresa para él y lo dejo a su imaginación]. Naruto al ver esto sonrió con felicidad y su brazo cayo inerte al suelo mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo que una vez lo caracterizo cuando era solo un niño y su alma se fue desvaneciendo de su cuerpo para no volver nunca más a este mundo viajando hacia uno completamente dirigiéndose a un nuevo bebe para reencarnar.

Kami: “Claro Naruto… [Observando con mucha culpa el cuerpo sin vida del rubio.] tu deseo ya ha sido cumplido, ahora puedes descansar en paz…” Dijo en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño y una lagrima le cayó por su mejilla al ver al chico de la profecía morir, pero luego ella dejo caer la barrera que los rodeaba para permitir dejar pasar a los demás, pero Kami no los iba a dejar tocar al cuerpo de Naruto para despedirse o llevárselo, ya que no se lo merecían. La primera en acercarse fue la ex madre de Naruto, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki.

Kushina: “So…chi…” Susurro ella mientras se acercaba despacio junto a Minato ignorando a la mujer que estaba a lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo. 

Minato: “No…” Murmuro cayendo de rodillas al no haber podido entrar antes… tal vez podrían haber hecho algo cuando Naruto era un niño y nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Hinata: “Llegamos…tarde…” Dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de Naruto, cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla del rubio solo atravesó la cara del este, porque el cuerpo del Uzumaki empezó a brillar para luego rápidamente desaparecer en miles de partículas para no volver nunca más… al menos no en ese mundo.

Kakashi: “¿Q-Que?... [Observando con una expresión de asombro, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la mujer de blanco.] ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Naruto?” Exigió formando sellos de mano, mientras preparaba un Raikiri junto a Sasuke. Los demás después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mujer e hicieron lo mismo que Kakashi y Sasuki preparándose para atacar a la mujer.

Kami: “Ahora está en un lugar mejor… [Observándolos a todos con una expresión de pura decepción.] lejos de ustedes Ninjas.” Respondió simplemente con una expresión neutral, pero esta respuesta no convenció para nada a Kushina, porque la Uzumaki sujeto del kimono a la mujer responsable de la desaparición de su hijo, atrayéndola hacia su cara para que ambas se quedaran mirando de forma desafiantes.

Kushina: “¿Como que en un lugar mejor? … ¿acaso tú lo desapareciste?” Pregunto con rabia, pero también con algo de súplica porque desesperadamente quería saber dónde había mandado a su hijo, ya que lo quería ver para poder disculparse por todos esos años de negligencia. 

Kami: “Solo le cumplí un deseo, ya que él se lo merecía después por todo lo que paso atreves de su corta vida, pero tranquilos algún día lo verán de nuevo, pero no les puedo asegurar como el reaccionara a ustedes cuando llegue ese día tal vez los recuerde… tal vez no o solo les tenga un odio profundo.” Explico empezando a desaparecer lentamente. “Por cierto me olvide de decirles una cosa… [Todos observaron a la mujer con asombro.] yo soy Kami.” Comento con una sonrisa para que luego ella desapareciera en partículas de luz, al igual como había desaparecido el cuerpo de Naruto. La Gran Alianza Ninja, junto a los Kages, los ex amigos de Naruto y sus padres, al escuchar esto los dejo en estado de shock ya que estuvieron en la presencia de la diosa que creo a toda la vida… y ellos la amenazaron. Un error que les saldrá muy caro en el futuro…

[¡Corte! Eso sería todo para este primer capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible… Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]

El Capitulo Tiene 2971 Palabras.


	2. Capitulo 2

“Naruto” Personajes Hablando

 

 _“Naruto”_ Personajes Pensando

 

**Ataques/Técnicas/Habilidades**

 

 **“Enclave”** Monstruos Hablando

**_“Enclave”_** Monstruos Pensando

***Lugares*/*Salto De Tiempo*/*Flashback***

**(Expresiones De Personajes** /Expresiones De Personajes **)**

**{Efectos Especiales}**

**[Autor Hablando]**

**Un Ex Jinchūriki En Yermo Capital**

**[Bueno… Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores/as, hoy les trigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, como saben el deseo que Naruto le pidió a Kami fue que una familia lo amara, cosa que nunca había conocido esa clase de sentimientos... Y Kami sabiendo que el Ex Uzumaki no tenía mucho tiempo decidió enviar su alma para que reencarnara en un bebe recién nacido, Pero en la familia en la que le toco nacer... no es cualquiera, ya que nació en una familia Saiyajin de clase baja, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, porque al mes de nacido estallo una guerra civil en el Planeta Vegeta. El cual involucraba a los Saiyajin en dos bandos, los que estaban con el Rey Vegeta y los que estaban de parte de los rebeldes, siendo Bardock el líder de estos. Por lo que sus padres enviaron a Naruto junto a su hermano mayor DarkRock (Oc) en una Capsula De Ataque con destino a la Tierra, ya que sus padres querían que ambos hermanos estuvieran a salvo de la Guerra Civil... aunque en su largo viaje hacia la tierra hubo un problema bueno y malo. El bueno es que habían llegado a la tierra… el malo es que no era la tierra que sus padres habían puesto en sus coordenadas, ya que esta había sido arrasada por una guerra nuclear mundial.]**

**[Eso sería una pequeña parte del porque terminan en Fallout 3, para que más o menos se puedan dar una idea. Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.]**

**Capítulo 2: “Adiós.”**

***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Subconsciente De Naruto, Hora: Desconocida.]**

**Naruto** se levantó con dificultad del suelo cubierto de agua **[Naruto: “Debo estar en mi paisaje mental…” Pensó con cansancio, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia donde hay una jaula con los nueve Bijū que lo observaban con tristeza],** el solo podía mirar el piso con vergüenza porque les había prometido algo que no pudo cumplir que era traer la paz eterna a  las **Naciones Elementales** y que a ellos nunca más los utilizarían como armas por los **Ninjas** de los pueblos ocultos, por lo que **Naruto** ideo un plan que era aliarse temporalmente con **Obito Uchiha** y **Madara Uchiha** para que hubiera paz en todo el mundo y por fin poder cambiar el sistema **Ninja** que solo habían traído guerras y muertes, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando se enteró de que el dúo **Uchiha** iban a utilizar a los nueve **Bijū** y sellarlos **[Naruto no tenía ni idea sobre este plan, ya que Obito nunca le conto nada sobre ese plan secreto cuándo se unió al Akatsuki]** en el **Gedō Mazō** (Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior) para despertar el **Jūbi** (Diez Colas) y finalmente usar la luna para activar el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** (Plan Ojo de Luna), para dejar al mundo bajo un sueño eterno, pero **Naruto** cambio sus planes a último momento al ponerse en contra de ellos y matarlos a los dos, y luego le pidió permiso a los nueve **Bijū,** si él los podía sellar dentro de él, porque iba a necesitar todo su poder para la futura lucha que se avecinaba, ellos aceptaron pero solo iba a hacer temporal, **Naruto** se conformó con eso y se dirigió a enfrentar a todos en esta guerra y terminarla por una vez por todas, pero al final después de una lucha titánica **…** **Naruto** fue derrotado aun teniendo a los nueve animales sellados dentro **…** simplemente fue demasiado para él, ya que estaba luchando solo contra **Obito** , **Madara** **[Nota Del Autor: “Estos dos fueron revividos por Kabuto para enfrentar a Naruto, que apenas vieron al rubio empezaron una lucha encarnizada contra él, ya que Naruto los mato y no pudieron cumplir su sueño que tanto tiempo estuvieron planeando por años… todo arruinado por un simple niño, pero ahora tenían una oportunidad de matarlo…”],** La **Gran Alianza Ninja, Kabuto, Orochimaru** , los que revivieron con el **Edo Tensei** (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) como el Primer, Segundo y Tercer **Hokage** de **Konoha** **[Nota Del Autor: “Que le ocasionaron muchas distracciones.”]** y como olvidarnos de **Minato Namikaze** el **Yondaime Hokage** **[Nota Del Autor: “Este no está muerto, ya que el tercer Hokage se sacrificó para sellar a Kurama en Naruto cuando era un bebe.”]** que lo estuvo acorralando un sinfín de veces, también su madre **Kushina Uzumaki** y sus **2** hermanos **Menma** y **Naruko Uzumaki** que a pesar de no tener al **Kyūbi** sellado dentro de ellos, le dieron mucha batalla a **Naruto** con sus **Kongō Fūsa (** Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) hasta tenerlo contra la espada y la pared y por ultimo sus padrinos **Tsunade** y **Jiraiya** **[Nota Del Autor: “No murió por los 6 caminos del dolor de Nagato/Pain, ya que estaba reuniendo información de donde podría estar Naruto en la aldea de la arena... según los rumores de sus espías.”]** estos **2** le ocasionaron muchos problemas como **Tsunade** con su **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei** — **Byakugō no Jutsu** [Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar] y **Jiraiya** con su **Sennin Mōdo Imperfect** [Modo Sabio Imperfecto]… hasta que todos lucharon contra **Naruto** derrotándolo en el valle del fin pero dejo esos pensamiento de lado ya que se estaba muriendo lentamente, pero antes quería decirles algo a los **Bijū** y parecía que **Kami** quería hablar algo con él, porque apareció de forma espectral en su subconsciente sorprendiendo al **Uzumaki** , así que se levantó complemente hasta quedar de pie mirando a **Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki** y **Kurama**.

 **Naruto** : **“** Chicos yo **… [Apretando sus puños con ira.]** yo lo lamento tanto **… [Cayéndole lágrimas de frustración al poder cumplir su promesa.]** no pude cumplir mi promesa **…”** Grito con la voz quebrada, mientras lagrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Arrodillándose en el agua de su espacio mental pidiendo disculpas a los nueve **Bijū** , ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa por el rubio pidiéndoles disculpas, porque ningún humano se había arrodillado delante de ellos, pero a la vez estaban tristes porque fue el único humano que no los trato como armas.

 **Kurama** : **“** Tranquilo Kit **…** hiciste lo que pudiste **.”** Dijo imitando al **Uzumaki** que levanto la mirada hacia **Kurama** totalmente impactado por el comentario de su primer amigo, llorando por segunda vez en su vida porque su primer amigo se estaba muriendo y no podían hacer nada ya que todo su **Chakra** lo habían usado contra la **Gran Alianza Ninja,** mientras sus hermanos lo miraban conmocionados, ya que nunca lo habían visto llorar **… (Pausa)** bueno en realidad si pero  fue hace mucho tiempo cuando el sabio de los seis caminos les dijo que se estaba muriendo y le quedaba poco tiempo, pero antes de partir al **Mundo Puro** les dedica a cada uno de ellos unas palabras que los marcarían de por vida a ellos.

 **Matatabi** : **“** No te preocupes Naruto-kun diste tu mejor esfuerzo **.”** Tranquilizo el gato demonio

 **Son Gokū** : **“** Ellos tienen razón **Uzumaki** , aparte tienes una oportunidad que te dio **Kami** - **Sama** aprovéchala y vívela con todo **.”** Animo al rubio que escuchaba cada palabra de los **Bijū**.

 **Shukaku** : **“¡¡** JAJA **!!** Ellos tienen razón… mocoso **… [Viendo que este seguía llorando por sus palabras decidió gritarle.] y** **¡** Ya deja de llorar como **Kurama,** los dos me están dando escalofríos de solo verlo **!”** Grito simulando furia, aunque este también le caían lágrimas de tristeza, mientras que **Kurama** lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Kurama** : **“** Miren quien habla **…”** Murmuro para sí mismo.

Los demás **Bijū** solo asintieron con su cabeza totalmente de acuerdo por las palabras de sus hermanos, mientras que **Naruto** lloraba en silencio al ver que ellos no estaban enojados con él, por haber perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** y no cumplir su promesa a ellos, para luego dirigir la mirada a **Kami** que esta los miraba con una sonrisa desde una distancia cercana.

 **Naruto** : **“Kami** - **Sama.”** Saludo formalmente inclinando la cabeza a la diosa que esta al ver esto solo dejo escapar una risita.

 **Kami** : **“** No es necesario tales formalidades **Naruto** - **kun.”** Dijo ella levantando la cara del rubio para que este la mirara a los ojos.

 **Naruto** : **“** Hai **.”** Contesto rápidamente esperando que cosa le iba a decir la diosa antes de partir de este mundo hacia su nueva vida.

 **Kami** : **“** Bueno veras **Naruto** - **kun… (Pausa)** al mundo al que vas, hay algunos obstáculos como por ejemplo en ese mundo hay otra tipo diferente de energía llamada **Ki [Naruto observo y escucho sorprendido a la diosa creadora de toda la vida.]** , pero yo te dejare que conserves la capacidad de usar **Chakra** **[Naruto al oír eso último suspiro de alivio con una ligera sonrisa y le agradeció a Kami, ya que todavía quería seguir usando sus antiguas habilidades y técnicas.],** también podrás usar los cinco elementos para que puedas usar los sub-elementos y por ultimo podrás usar las habilidades y las técnicas de los **Dōjutsus** (Técnica Ocular) **[Nota Del Autor: “Por ejemplo el Rinnegan.”]** sin necesidad de tener los ojos y la línea de sangre de estos clanes… seria como si usaras una simple técnica **[Naruto al escuchar esto último se quedó en estado de shock, porque podría usar técnicas que son muy útiles en las peleas, y lo podrían salvar en un futuro cercano de enemigos muy poderosos.]** y por último que es lo más importante de todo es que tus recuerdos volverán cuando tengas **5** años **.”** Termino de explicar con una sonrisa, para luego tocarle la frente y pasarle todo eso acaba de decir.

 **Naruto** : **“** Gracias por todo **Kami** - **sama…** No sé qué decir **.”** Agradeció abrazándola con fuerza, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Kami** : **“** No digas nada **Naruto** - **kun** después de todo lo que sufriste te lo mereces **…** y te pido disculpas por no poder actuar antes **…** ya que si lo habría hecho tal vez todavía estarías vivo **.”** Comento sintiéndose muy triste por **Naruto** , correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio palmeándole la espalda con su mano izquierda para que este se calmara, **Naruto** se separó de la diosa para empezar a alejarse, saludando a los **Bijū** que estos hicieron lo mismo.

 **Naruto** : **“** Bueno esto es un adiós **…** muchas gracias **Kami** - **sama.”** Contesto saludando con su mano a la diosa de la creación.

 **Kami** : **“** Adiós **Naruto** - **kun** disfruta de tu nueva vida **.”** Dijo con felicidad devolviendo el saludo con su mano derecha. **Naruto** empezó a notar que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color dorado, hasta que desapareció y su alma se dirigió para reencarnar en un bebe como **Kami** le había prometido…

 **Bijūs** : **“Kami** - **sama…”** Llamaron a la diosa de la creación, provocando que ella saliera de su pequeño trance dándose la vuelta para empezar a mirar fijamente a los **Bijūs.**

 **Kami** : **“¿** Si **?”** Contesto secándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono blanco.

 **Bijūs** : **“** Usted cree **¿** Que lo volveremos a ver algún día **?”** Preguntaron con curiosidad y mucha esperanza.

 **Kami** : **“** Algo me dice que si **…”** Respondió con una leve sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para ver fijamente donde estuvo parado hace un momento el rubio. **Kurama** y sus hermanos sonrisa al escuchar esa confirmación de **Kami** , esperando que algún día **Naruto** volvería a este mundo para cumplir su promesa **…** ya que puede que haya muerto en este mundo y perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** , pero **Naruto** es **Naruto,** y nunca deja una promesa sin cumplir **…** además vendría con sed de venganza **…**

Continuara **…**

**[¡Corte! Eso fue todo para el primer capítulo de esta historia,** **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

**El Capitulo Tiene 1958 palabras.**


End file.
